La armadura de hielo OneShot GrayErza
by WiiStation3
Summary: Spoilers, pocos pero los hay hasta el capitulo 89 Erza esta Triste por la perdida de sus nakamas Sho simon, wally y miriana en la torre del paraiso, pero no muestra su tristesa hasta que cierto nudista la ayude GrayxErza


Nota: bueno este es mi primer fic, estoy debutando con esto así que denme una oportunidad, lo pensé de momento y me provoco escribirlo a ver que tal, es un one-shot Gray/Erza y se sitúa después de la presente saga (actualmente capitulo 89) así que tendrá

Nota: bueno este es mi primer fic, estoy debutando con esto así que denme una oportunidad, lo pensé de momento y me provoco escribirlo a ver que tal, es un one-shot Gray/Erza y se sitúa después de la presente saga (actualmente capitulo 89) así que tendrá algunos (muy pocos) spoilers…

La armadura de Hielo

Había pasado mas de un mes desde que nuestros héroes consiguieron escapar de la torre del paraíso sin embargo Wally, Simon, Miriana y Sho no lograron sobrevivir al ataque del etherion, lo peor del caso ni sus cuerpos fueron encontrados para poder darles un entierro digno… ya de eso había pasado un mes…

Natsu: ERZA ABRE LA JODIDA PUERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!

Gray: SI NO LA ABRES NOSOTROS LA DERRIBAREMOS

Lucy: eso ya es pasarse (con una gotita de agua en la cabeza)

Jubia: Erza-sama

Y así Natsu y Gray siguieron formando escándalo, hasta que por fin se dieron por vencidos y decidieron usar la fuerza

Natu: MUY BIEN ERZA TU LO AS QUERIDO ASI!

Gray: 1!

Natsu: 2!

Natsu y Gray: 3!

Pero antes de lanzarse contra la puerta, esta se abrió dejando ver a una clara Erza muy triste, sin embargo no tenia indicios de estar llorando

Lucy: Erza…

Jubia: Erza-sama

Natsu y Gray:…

Erza: que es lo que quieren? Van a pasar o que?

Todos: S-Si!

Una vez ya dentro de la casa de Erza, esta les hizo señas a todos para que se sentaran en unos muebles que habían en el centro de la sala, todos lo hicieron caso y una vez ya todos sentados se produjo un silencio incomodo que fue roto por Erza

Erza: y bien?

Lucy: Erza nos tienes preocupados, sabemos que estas mal pero no puedes echarte a morir

Jubia: Lucy tiene razón Erza-sama, todos estamos muy preocupados por ti en el gremio incluso yo que aunque no te conozco muy bien me da dolor verla en estas condiciones

Erza: Ustedes no saben…

Lucy y Jubia: ?

Erza: Ustedes no saben… ellos eran mi familia, aunque no teníamos parentesco sanguíneo, éramos iguales todos estábamos ahí porque habíamos sido vendidos por nuestras "familias"… Sin embargo todo fue mi culpa, por culpa de mi debilidad y mi miedo no pude hacer nada, tuve que depender de ustedes les fui un estorbo y para colmo no pude salvar a nadie de mi "familia"—Erza dijo esto solo con un tono de melancolía pero sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, en verdad que era la "titania" no mostraba señal de dolor aunque su corazón estuviera destruido, pero su comentario no le agrado para nada a Natsu el cual ya iba a hacer un escándalo pero antes de que lo pudiera hacer Gray se adelanto se levanto de golpe acaparando la atención de todos

Gray: Hmp -- solo soltó un gruñido le dio claramente la espalda a Erza y se fue dando un buen portazo

Erza:…(agachando la mirada al piso)

Jubia: Gray-sama

Erza: Gracias por animarme y estar aquí dándome vuestro apoyo en verdad les estoy muy agradecida pero por favor quiero estar sola un tiempo

Natsu: SOLA Y UN PEPINO, NO SOMOS AMIGOS, NO SE SUPONE QUE ESTAMOS JUNTOS EN LAS BUENAS Y EN LAS MALAS Y AHORA SALES CON ESTO!!

Lucy: Natsu calma! Por favor entiende a Erza

Natsu: NO HAY NADA QUE ENTENDER TE VIENES CON NOSOTROS AL GREMIO YA MISMO! Y SI NO QUIERES TE TENDRE QUE OBLIGAR

Erza: que me vas a obligar dices, no me hagas reír (ya con su cara de malos amigos, tenia una cara hasta mas aterradora que Acuario)

Jubia y Lucy: Kyaaaa!

Natsu: AHHHH!- ya todo cubierto de llamas de la ira Natsu se lanza contra Erza

Happy (no, no me había olvidado de el XD): el ataca es demasiado cerca no lo vas a poder esquivar ¡CUIDADO ERZA!

BOOM! Algo salio volando de la casa de Erza abriendo así un hueco a la pared (cabe destacar que el hueco fue muy cerca de la puerta XD) el que había salido volado era Natsu

Natsu: Argg! – Natsu estaba tirado en el piso y sentía un gran dolor propinado por un solo golpe de Erza, apenas ver esto Lucy, Jubia y Happy Salieron corriendo para auxiliar a Natsu seguidos por Erza ya habiendo desenfundado su espada

Erza: y Bien quieres mas o con eso es suficiente

Natsu: QUE TE DEN!! TE DIJE QUE TE LLEVARIA AL GREMIO SEA COMO SEA!!—Dicho esto nuevamente se abalanza contra Erza…

¡Boom! Fue todo lo que se escucho en toda la ciudad, no cabía duda de que dos grandes estaban peleando y así el fue hasta que el sol se puso

Natsu: Arrg!—Estaba todo moreteado y sangrando tenia toda la ropa rasgada y estaba tirado en el suelo intentando pararse para volver a lanzarse a Erza, la cual estaba intacta ni siquiera se había despeinado

Erza empieza a caminar y se acerca a Natsu, todos los presentes se sorprenden

Jubia: Erza-sama es suficiente ya gano

Lucy: Jubia tiene razón, Déjalo ya—y para la incredulidad de las espectadoras Erza suelta su espada se agacha y abraza de una forma muy tierna a Natsu

Natsu: !!

Erza: Gracias, muchas gracias Natsu gracias a ti me siento mucho mejor en verdad gracias

Natsu: E…Erza…Y-Yo…Me… asfixias

Lucy: Natsu!— después de ese fuerte abrazo de Erza mas todas las heridas acumuladas Natsu ya estaba viendo estrellas y cuando Erza se percato de esto rápidamente y lo soltó, después de esto todos se echaron a reír a carcajadas incluso hasta el mismo Natsu que ya estaba consiente

Natsu: Entonces nos vemos mañana en el gremio

Jubia: todos nosotros te estaremos esperando

Lucy: y mañana volveremos a hacer un misión todos juntos y ahora somos mas ya que tenemos a una nueva nakama en el grupo (refiriéndose a Jubia)

Erza: Si! Nos vemos mañana

Todos: hasta mañana Erza que descanses

Erza: Hasta mañana

Y así Erza se quedo parada viendo como sus amigos se retiraban, una vez que estos se perdieron de vista, en vez de regresar a su casa se dirigió a otro lado…

Allí estaba ella (Erza) sentada en la arena, escuchando las olas del mar, viendo las estrellas, no pudo evitar pensar en sus nakamas caídos Simon que siempre creyó en ella, Sho, Wally y Miriana al final la perdonaron pero ya ellos no estaban ahí y todo por su culpa, "si tan solo fuera sido mas fuerte" se repetía una y otra vez., la hora siguió pasando y miles de recuerdos de su niñez patinaban en su cabeza, quería llorar pero se prometió a si misma que n volvería a llorar tenia que ser fuerte por ella por sus nakamas caídos y sus nakamas del gremio

?: Sabia que estabas aquí—Erza escucho una voz y rápidamente cambio la expresión de su rostro para que no la vieran en su actual estado, al voltear vio que la persona que había dicho eso era nada mas y nada menos que Gray…

Gray: No has cambiado nada, siempre que estas triste y piensas en ellos vienes a este lugar a pensar—Así pues Gray se acerca a Erza y se sienta a un lado de ella, nuevamente se creo un silencio incomodo, después de unos 5 minutos finalmente Gray decidió tomar la iniciativa

Gray: Todavía estas mal…

Erza: …

Gray: Erza… ¿No confías en nosotros?

Erza: C-claro que si confío en ustedes que clase de pregunta es esa?

Gray: entonces por que guardas tu olor para ti… te conozco bien se que estas aparentando ser fuerte y que ya estas mejor pero la verdad sigues sufriendo pero prefieres que nadie lo sepa

Erza: Gray… -- Este comentario de Gray en verdad logro impactar a Erza, era verdad estaba sufriendo pero no quería que nadie lo supiera

Gray: Cuando tu ríes todos nosotros reímos, cuando tu sufres todos nosotros sufrimos, cuando una lagrima recorre tu mejilla recorre la mejilla de todos, eso significa formar parte de Fairy Tail, No tienes que guardar tu sufrimiento para ti, desahógate con nosotros, comparte ese sentimiento con nosotros… Erza yo siempre he estado y estaré aquí para ti, puedes confiar en mi en momentos como este el estar junto a tus compañeros es lo que hace que la herida puede cerrar mas rápido

Erza bajo la mirada, no podía creer lo que Gray estaba diciendo, era verdad el estaba sufriendo, sufriendo por que ella estaba sufriendo y el no la podía ayudar, el siempre estuvo a su lado siendo su hombro de apoyo pero ella nunca quiso apoyarse en el… "Erza eres una idiota" se dijo a si misma, no lo podía soportar las lagrimas se le salían solas, pero no quería llorar aunque ya no aguantaba mas

Gray: Erza a veces llorar esta bien – al decir eso Gray se acerco a Erza y puso una mano en su hombro pero apenas rozo el hombro de Erza, esta no pudo aguantarlo mas y se lanzo a los brazos de Gray cubriendo su rostro en el pecho de su compañero y empezó a llorar a llorar como nunca antes en la vida lo había hecho… como acto de reflejo al ver a Erza llorar, le dio un escalofrío arrugo la cara e intento alejarse un poco pero Erza seguía aferrada a su pecho llorando, la vio por un momento en verdad que se veía linda hasta llorando y con algo de cautela y a la vez delicadeza paso una de sus manos por el cabello de la pelirroja y empezó a acariciarlo (el cabello de Erza…)

Erza: Soy una idiota… siempre estuviste ahí, cuando era niña fuiste mi primer amigo del gremio y el que me alegraba cuando me ponía triste, cuando el ataque de phantom también estuviste ahí y luego fue igual en la torre del paraíso… Lo siento en verdad lo siento

Gray: … -- Erza siguió llorando aferrada al pecho de Gray y así paso un buen tiempo nuevamente en silencio, salvos por los sollozos de Erza, pero al menos este silencio no era para nada tenso

Erza: Gray…

Gray: Si?

Erza: No te vayas, quedémonos así por un buen rato – Erza dijo esto casi en tono de suplica, la verdad no quería separarse de Gray en ese momento, en ese momento Erza alza su vista para ver cara a cara a Gray, este al ver sus lagrimas pasa su mano por la cara de Erza de una forma muy delicada secándole las lagrimas

Gray: No, no me iré de tu lado nunca

Y así se quedaron abrazados por un largo, largo tiempo, de pronto Erza empieza a contar historias de su pasado junto con sus nakamas en la torre del paraíso y Gray escuchaba atentamente… Al final Erza se quedo Dormida

Gray: Ya se durmió será mejor llevarla a su casa – Dicho esto se levanto cargando a Erza en los brazos y se dispuso a llevarla a su casa sin que nadie los vieran… al llegar a la casa de Erza Gray vio el agujero hecho en la pelea de Erza y Natsu, como pudo utilizo el hielo alquímico para tapar temporalmente el hueco de la pared "mañana lo arreglo" pensó

Luego de eso se dispuso a dejar a Erza en la cama sin despertarla y cuando al fin lo logro y se dispuso a irse sintió que Erza le tenia agarrada la mano

Erza: Por favor no te vallas, quédate aquí conmigo esta noche, solo por hoy por favor, no quiero estar sola – al oír esto Gray sonrío levemente y dijo

Gray: Nunca me iría de tu lado, Erza ya nunca mas estarás sola, tienes a Natsu, a Lucy, a Jubia y a todos los del Gremio… y me tienes a mi – y dicho esto Gray se acostó al lado de Erza, la cual se volvió a aferrar a su pecho y Gray le correspondió abrazándola con una mano por la cintura

Erza: Gracias… Muchas gracias Gray – al decir esto Erza se quedo profundamente dormida, Gray solo sonrío y se dejo llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, A la mañana siguiente Erza despierta primero y ve que todavía sigue en los brazos de Gray, efectivamente el no la dejo tal como lo prometió y otra cosa que noto es que no tenia la armadura puesta si no una pijama común y corriente, pero el hecho de no tener su armadura no la incomodo para nada por que ahora su Armadura era Gray Fullbuster…

FIN

Notas Finales: Bueno estoy debutando con este fic, espero que halla sido de su agrado, no se que tal quedo pero espero que no halla quedado tan malo...


End file.
